Empire of OPness
The Empire of OPness (a.k.a. OP Empire) the is a super-powerful, OP-as-f**k nation of which represents all the OP Tanks, most of which are in this wiki. Description The Empire of OPness is a super OP empire. Their leader is the mighty TBOO, an OP weapon of mass destruction that cannot be surpassed in power. Areas The OP Empire is a giant empire containing many areas. Here are some of the major places where tanks live or do other stuff with it: Yellow House Where the lord of the OP Empire lives, this house contains great luxuries and comfort for the lord of all tanks! This house contains many stuff, so here's some of them: OP Important Convencion Room Where most important decisions and stuff are made and stuff happens, this place is where the most important op tanks goes in a convencion for something. Not many stuff is known about this since most op tanks refuse to talk about it since it's "private". Secretary's office The MCDM does some secretary stuff in his office like any other secretaries guarded by TOTMV tank MKII. Do I have to say more? TBOO-Con Of course, TBOO has ALOT of fans. So, they made this con to reunite every fans of TBOO! There's alot of fan stuff and blablablablabla. Ranks Babies The weakest tanks in the empire of OPness. Also known as Spammers and Paralyzers. Kids Quite a bit stronger than babies, but are of no use against adults. Also known as Obliteraters. Teens Much stronger than kids, but oppose no threat. Also known as OPliterators and Clickers. Adults Not too much stronger than teens but still stronger. Also known as Porcupines, Bullets and MCDMs. Elders Many times stronger than most of the adults. They are the first ones to require being stopped by police officers. Also known as Deaths, Ghidorians and (Add kind of op tank here) (REST IS WIP) Police Officers Low-Grade Soldiers Med-Grade Soldiers High-Grade Soldiers Super Soldiers OP Golden Brigade These special units consist of gold, heavily-buffed versions of Stick Empires units, such as the Golden Giant, Golden Enslaved Giant, Golden Juggerknight, Golden Shadowrath, Golden Magikill, Golden Medusa, Golden V, Golden Treature, Golden Cycloid, Golden Meric, etc. They all have OP versions of Stick Empires abilities. For example, Golden Magikill can summon a huge wall of golden lightning that does 2 x 10^64765874637 damage per second to all enemy units within a 5,000 tile radius, or an unstoppable spray of poison and fire that inflicts high damage as well as all negative status effects possible for 365,000 days. Golden Enslaved Giant throws dense omnidirectional spreads of golden explosive rocks, doing 5 x 10^999999999999999999999999999999 AoE damage. Golden Giants smash holes in the space-time continuum with the clubs, basically instakilling any enemies they hit. These troops, among many others, serve as the deadly minions of the TBOO-Omega, but they are also used in operations that don't require TBOO intervention. Transcendent Cloning Facility Used for creating the TBOO's copies: the TBOO-X, TBOO-Y, TBOO-XY, and TBOO-Omega to form the OP Empire's ultimate death squad. National Flag Their national flag is a striped flag with an Arena Closer in the middle. War with Crackers Inc. The OP Empire used to be at war with Crackers Inc., but then they stopped fighting and declared peace